The Unknown Titans Stories II: The Dead Road
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: The titans take Route 666 to Mt. Rushmore. But after meeting ghost bikers, dead racers, and Slade, they should of decided to take the long way. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go

**The Dead Road**

By. Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Are You Afraid of the Dark?

I don't own Supernatural

I don't own Teen Titans

(I feel worthless)

* * *

Opening

Last time, Beast Boy has awoken from his dream were he and the titans were killed by an unknown force known as the Creeper on a road trip across America.

Now after the horrible dream, Beast Boy wakes up to find out he really is going on a road trip…

First stop is Dark Falls, Oregon for the titans. Just not far from the town is Route 666, known as the Dead Road. There are not many people who enter the route and exit it. Mostly because many of them don't last long enough to keep their souls.

From ghosts to UFOs out on the route, only the best drivers can survive it. Do you think the titans have what it takes to make it?

* * *

"Come on!" said Cyborg pushing Beast Boy into the T-Car, "It only a road trip!"

"A deadly road trip!" said Beast Boy, "You can't make me go!"

"Just watch me!" said Cyborg. He kicked Beast Boy into the car. Then he slams and locks the door before Beast Boy can react.

"We are so dead," said Beast Boy as the titans leave the tower behind.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here We Go**

"Come on!" said Cyborg, "Beast Boy, just because your fantasy dream is similar to this road trip, we are not going to run into any Creepers or spooks out on this road!"

"I agree," said Starfire, "Nothing will happen bad!

"Be happy!" said Cyborg, "This is the perfect thing we need after a long struggle with the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"Well, I had a longer one with those guys," said Beast Boy mumbling.

"Come on!" said this going to be a great trip," said Terra smiling at Beast Boy.

"Well!" said Beast Boy a love daze, "I guess so!"

"First stop!" said Robin, "Dark Falls, Oregon! I heard about there annual Pizza Festival, were everyone tries to make the pizza in town!"

"Well!" said Cyborg, "My stomach agrees! Darks Falls it is!"

"Great," said Raven with sarcasm, "A festival about pizza, how lucky can you get."

"Very lucky!" said Starfire happily, "To the Dark Falls!"

Maybe some pizza would get my mind off that dream," thought Beast Boy, "But then again, it felt so real. I could feel the pain, the anger, and the horror. How is this possible?"

* * *

6 days later, the titans arrive at Dark Falls. They could see a banner saying the 27th Annual Pizza Festival. Cyborg rolled down the windows and sniffed the air.

"I smell pizza with sausage!" said Cyborg, "Got to get me some of that!"

"None for me," said Beast Boy, "Remember, I'm a vegetarian!"

"Ok," said Cyborg, "We'll pick you up a Vega Loves pizza too."

The titans parked the car outside of a motel which they'll sleep there.

"Dude!" said beast Boy, "I totally forgot! How are you going to recharge and stuff like that?"

"Don't worry," said Cyborg, "Got it covered! I made these new chargerers that use solar, lunar, electric, and hydrogen energy. So there is no need to worry."

"Ok," said Beast Boy. He didn't want his friend to lose all his power. Especially if something bad happened. That would come soon.

The day of the festival was big, the whole town was there. Cyborg had volunteered to be one of the judges in pizza testing contest.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" shouted Cyborg trying contestant one's pizza.

* * *

"This is the worst day of my life," grumbled Cyborg. He had gone to the town hospital because of food poisoning.

"I knew something would go wrong if you volunteered to judge the pizzas," said Raven.

"After throwing up so much," said Terra, "Do you think we'll be ok on this trip?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "I just need a good rest until I can get back to driving."

"Speaking of which," said Robin, "Are next destination is Mt. Rushmore!"

"It said he that the quickest route to the mountain faces are by taking the route 666," said Starfire.

"Isn't 666 the devil's number?" said Terra.

"Really bad omen," said Raven, "Where I come from it means death."

"Isn't there a faster way than Route 666?" said Beast Boy.

"I doubt it," said Robin looking over the map, "If we take this route, we'll get to Mt. Rushmore quicker by losing a few days of driving."

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to turn out good?" said Beast Boy.

"It's just a number," said Cyborg.

"Just a number?" said Beast Boy, "Just a number! It's the devil's number! This isn't going to be good if we take the route!"

"Come on!" said Cyborg, "It won't hurt us at all if we take that way to South Dakota!"

"I thought the mountain was in the North Dakota," said Starfire.

"Anyways," said Robin ingoring Starfire, "This is the quickest way! No more excause we'll use this way!"

Beast Boy sighed and the left the room. This wasn't going to turn out good for him or the rest of the titans any times soon.

* * *

**Author Note**: First chapter up! Hope you like this! This is going to get good.

**Next Chapter**: Ghost Races


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Races

Chapter 2: Ghost Races

* * *

After Cyborg left the hospital, they all packed up and started down the road to out of town.

"Please!" begged Beast Boy, "Please don't go down Route 666! I think it's cursed!"

"Cursed?" said Cyborg, "How can a road be cursed?"

"You are just taking this small situation and making it a big deal," said Raven, "Nothing bad can happen."

"In every movie, when a person said that, something bad happens!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah," said Terra, "That seems to happen a lot in the movies."

"But that still doesn't mean we are taking a different way," said Robin, "Just relax, just get over it."

"We are doomed," said Beast Boy.

"Nothing wrong can happen!" said Starfire, "I think this way we go will be happy!"

"She's going to drive me crazy," said Beast Boy.

* * *

They left the town behind them. They drove for about a half hour when they stopped over gas at a 7-22 gas station.

"We're heading?" said gas station manger to the titans.

"Mt. Rushmore," said Terra.

"Grand place it is," said the manger, "But you wouldn't happen to be taking route 666 to it?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "What of it?"

The manger laughed a bit, "You go down that way, and you'll never come back."

"Why?" said Starfire, "Why not never come back?"

"That way is cursed!" said the manger, "I had nephew travel down that way, never saw him again. Police officers searched and searched for him for months, but they only found his car. It was crushed y what looked to be a semi."

"Just because your nephew disappeared down there," said Raven, "Doesn't mean that route it cursed."

"Oh yeah?" said the manger, "Two months ago, a couple arrived at my station, they were in horrible shape. They said a motorcycle gang attacked them, but after they made it to the end of route, they disappeared in ghostly fog. There have been many claims of a ghost biker gang haunting the route. You go down there; you'll never be seen again. Trust me on this."

"It just a road," said Terra.

"I agree with him," said Beast Boy, "We'll never be seen again!"

"Stop freaking out," said Robin.

"You're just trying to scare us aren't you," said Cyborg.

"Maybe," said the manger, "Or I'm trying to save your lives. It's your call, listen to me or go down devil's road." Then he left them.

"I don't believe him," said Starfire.

"Course you don't," said Robin, "He's just trying to scare us. Let's get moving."

"We're doomed," said Beast Boy as everyone climbed into the T-Car.

* * *

They drove for about 10 minutes when a sign came up. It read Route 666, and in blood red paint under the route's name it read, you're doomed.

"What's with people and this route?" said Terra.

"Probably a lot of things," said Beast Boy, "And I'm believe each person who says this is a bad way to go."

"BB is just a big chicken," said Cyborg, "Chicken! Chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken," said Beast Boy.

"Sometimes you are," said Raven.

Soon, everyone joined in and called him a chicken. Beast Boy just lowered his head.

After about 2 hours, a huge fog had covered the road. It was so thick, you wouldn't be sure if you were on the right side of the road until a person hit you.

"I can't see a thing," said Cyborg, "its so death like out here."

"Don't mention death," said Beast Boy.

"It's like that movie we saw," said Starfire, "The Fog was it?"

"Only," said Terra, "We aren't near any bodies of water, are we?"

"No," said Cyborg, "According to the GPS, we aren't near any body of water."

Then the GPS screen map started to fuzzy and then it blacked out. Then the radio shut off.

"What the heck?" said Cyborg, "What's wrong his this thing?"

"Who knows?" said Robin, "But the fog is lifting."

The fog was disappearing quickly. Then there was nothing left of it. But the day had turned to night.

"I thought it was hours before nightfall," said Raven.

"Crap," said Cyborg, "The lights don't even work, just the headlights."

A low roar was heard then. Terra spoke up, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "It's sounds like it an engine."

"And it getting closer," said Robin. He then looked out the window; he didn't see any vehicles coming at all. Then he looked behind him, no car. Then all of a sudden, a huge black semi truck appeared out of no where and it was closing in on them.

"Where that semi com…" said Robin. But he didn't continued, the semi rammed them hard. Everyone screamed.

"What the hell is wrong him?" said Raven.

"I can't even attack or stop him," said Cyborg, "All of the features won't work!"

The semi moved closer and rammed them again. The backlights broke off, then the bummer.

"Hurry!" said Beast Boy, "He's getting closer!"

"Starfire see if you can blow his tires," said Robin.

Starfire moved to the window and fire a star-blot at the tire. But it went strait through it.

"My blot went through it!" said Starfire pulling her head in.

"How is that possible?" said Robin.

"Ghost semi!" shouted Beast Boy.

All of a sudden, the semi vanished. Then radio, lights, and GPS all turned on.

"Where did it go?" said Cyborg.

"Who gives a rat's ass," said Terra, "It's gone!"

"I'm glad that all over," said Raven.

"Look!" said Starfire, "Something's up ahead."

Cyborg turned towards wear she was pointing. An old fashion diner was appearing up ahead of them.

* * *

"Finally!" said Robin, "Somewhere to rest."

The titans got out of the truck and walked into the diner. There were a bunch of booths empty, but there were some people here.

"Can I help you hon?" said a waitress walking up.

"Sure," said Cyborg, "We could use something to eat."

"Like scrambled eggs and bacon!" said Robin, "I'm starved."

"Just toast for me," said Beast Boy.

"Sit yourselves down," said the waitress, "I'm sure the cook can get you something."

All the titans sat down at the counter of the diner. A teenage boy wearing dark shades walked up to Cyborg.

"Haven't seen guys around here before," he said.

"We're just pasting through," said Cyborg.

"Oh?" said the teen, "You aren't here for the races?"

"What races?" said Starfire.

"Each year," said the teen, "During the full moon tonight, the largest racing event to be hold around the states is held out here."

"I thought that was the Daytona 500 or Indianapolis was the biggest race," said Robin.

"This is the biggest one," said the teen, "Because everyone attends it and races in it, even the dead."

"What do you mean?" said Terra.

"The dead is supposed to rise from the graves and attend or race in this huge race event," said the teen.

"No way," said Raven.

"Way," said the teen, "I'm one." The teen unzipped his jacket, it showed his skeleton rib cage.

"I'm out here," said Beast Boy as he raced for the door.

"Right behind you," said Terra getting up. Then the rest of the titans followed.

"You're not leaving," said the waitress appearing in a cloud of smoke.

All the doors and windows locked. The room went into darkness.

* * *

"Welcome to the dead race," said a voice.

A spot light appeared on Cyborg. He looked around him, the rest of the titans had disappeared.

"Where are my friends?" said Cyborg.

"They are our prize," said a ghost appearing.

"What do you mean prize?" said Cyborg.

"The prize for our race," said another spirit entering the room, "The win of the race, wins them. Normally, when a spirit wins, they kept the humans' souls and gives there bodies to the diner which is where the bodies are chopped up for the dead to feast on."

"I want my friends," said Cyborg.

"Win the race," said the spirit, "And you can have them back, but if you lose, they're someone else prize."

"I will win," said Cyborg.

"Just to let you know," said a different spirit, "No human has ever entered and won, or even finished alive."

* * *

**Author Note**: Do you think Cyborg can win? Let's hope he can, because if not, every thing is done for the titans.

Things are getting creepy of the highway. This chapter premiered the black ghost semi truck, which will appear often in this story.

**Next Chapter**: Ready, Set, Die!


	3. Chapter 3: Ready, Set, Die!

**Chapter 3: Ready, Set, Die!**

* * *

"I will win this," said Cyborg as he fixed the T-Car. This was turning to be one crappy detour they took. It went right through the dead zone.

"You think you can win," said the ghost teen, "No human has ever won this race. Or as a matter of fact, no human has ever survived."

"Shut hell up," said Cyborg, "And to let you know. I'm not totally human. I'm part machine."

"Doesn't matter how much part you are," said the ghost teen, "You'll not finish."

"I think I'm up to the challenge if it's for my friends," said Cyborg.

"Oh," said a ghost girl walking up, "How noble. I like noble."

"Well," said Cyborg looking at her, "Here's something you won't like, you're dead, and I'm not, so there is no need to be flirty."

"Stuck up," said the ghost girl walking away.

"You'll never make it across the finish line," said the ghost teen.

"I will," said Cyborg.

"We'll see about that," said the ghost teen, and then he disappeared.

"I will win this race," said Cyborg.

"Actually," said a familiar voice, "I will be the one who wins this."

Cyborg turned around, he couldn't believe it. There was Red X staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" said Cyborg.

"I always enter this race every year," said Red X.

"But the ghost say every human who entered so far has died," said Cyborg, "How are you still alive?"

"Who's said that I am?" said Red X.

"What?" said Cyborg. Red X walked towards him, and right through him.

"No way!" said Cyborg.

"Way," said Red X, "I have been dead for years now. I possessed Robin's Red X suit to give myself a shape, but by possessing it, I still didn't have a body. So I kept on entering this race to take a human body to live in."

"So that's your plan?" said Cyborg.

"Of course," said Red X, "With all the extra bodies, I could disguise myself as anyone."

"You won't win," said Cyborg.

"Neither will you either," said another familiar voice. Both of them turned, there was another bad sight, it was Slade.

"You!" said Cyborg.

"I have a name," said Slade.

"Whatever," said Cyborg, "What's your evil plan this time?"

"No need to talk about it until after the race is mine," said Slade.

"I will win," said Cyborg, "And I'll beat both of you no matter what it takes."

"Big talk," said Red X, "But it takes more than that to scare me away."

"Hey!" shouted a huge ghost heading there way, "No talking with the other racers."

"I see you at the finish line," said Slade walking away.

"Bye for now," said Red X vanishing into the darkness.

"I got to win this or else my friends are served for lunch, possessed, or worse," said Cyborg.

* * *

2 hours later, the full moon was high in the sky that night. The clock had struck midnight. The race was about to begin.

"Welcome to the 59th annual race," said the race announcer ghost, "This year's competition is tough. Let's welcome last year's winner, Casey Wright."

All the ghosts cheered for the ghost guy. He was wearing a dark jacket, blood stain jeans, and one eye missing. Here was driving a Jaguar.

"Here's Anthony Dark," said the announcer. The ghost stood up, he was very big. He had huge muscles that ripped at his brown shirt. His blue jeans were torn up. He was driving a Ford pickup truck that brown paint peeling off.

"Clark "Burner" Flash," said the announcer. This time the ghost teen stood up this time. He was driving a green and black jeep.

"Red X!" said the announcer. Red X stood up, he still had his motorcycle.

"Our new racer," said announcer, "Cyborg!" Everyone booed at him.

"Ah, shut up," thought Cyborg.

"And Slade," said the announcer. Cyborg turned around to see him.

He was driving a Grand Cherokee with 38 inch tires, it was pitch black. The bummer on the truck was huge, and all the windows were gone.

Nobody cheered at all for him, Cyborg grinned, "Well, at least no one wants him to win."

"The race ends at 2:00 am," said the announcer, "The person who is farther ahead of everyone wins the people."

"So this isn't a race from the start to end?" thought Cyborg, "I just got to keep ahead of everyone."

"Get ready for this," said the announcer, "On the count of 3, everyone take off."

"1," he said, then everyone started there engines.

"2," he said, everyone inched close to the staring line.

"3!" he shouted. Then everyone hit the gas pedals and sped off the down the track.

* * *

**Author Note**: The race begins next chapter, hope you are all ready for this. I was going to have the race during this chapter, but I decided just to get the feeling of what's going on during this race.

Why is Slade in this race? What's his motive? Can't tell you that. You'll just have to wait and find out.

Next to Come: Dead Race


	4. Chapter 4: Death Race

Chapter 4: Dead Race

* * *

Cyborg pulled ahead of most of the racers and went into 3rd place. The only 2 racers in front of him were Casey Wright and Anthony Dark.

Anthony slowed down a bit and raced right next to Cyborg on his right side. Anthony issued him to roll down his windows.

"What?" shouted Cyborg.

"You think you have what it takes to win?" said Anthony with a dead grin.

"You bet," said Cyborg, "Now just move out of my way!"

"Not a chance tin man," said Anthony. Then he started to ram Cyborg on the right.

"Oh?" said Cyborg, "You want to play dirty? That's fine with me!" He sped his car into Anthony's pickup. But he went right through him.

"Did you forget?" said Anthony, "I'm a ghost, I can hurt you, but you can't hurt me." He started to laugh evilly, punched on the gas and sped away from Cyborg.

"Crap," said Cyborg. Then he noticed that the fight with Anthony made go into last place.

"Even more crap," said Cyborg. Then he sped up and gave the chase.

After like a minutes, a huge fog rolled up. It made very tough to see the road in front of him.

"Man," said Cyborg, "I have seen this fog before, just right before… oh crap." Then he punched on the gas and he saw the black semi emerge from the fog.

"This damm thing again?" said Cyborg looking behind him, "I got to shake this thing."

It was pretty hard too, the semi followed every move he made. It was like as if it knew what Cyborg was planning to do.

The semi sped up and caught up with him. It moved onto the T-Car's left side rolled down his windows. Cyborg did the same thing.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you past or live?" said an eerie voice coming out of the window.

"Very good," said Cyborg looking ahead of him, "Because you're not going to make the turn."

Up ahead of them was a sharp corner that only a slow car could make. Cyborg smiled and punched on the breaks and watched as the semi went off the road and vanish before it reach the ditch.

"Booyah!" said Cyborg (I think that's how you spell it), "See you later." The fog then cleared up and shown the racers ahead of him.

"Red X's is ahead," said Cyborg.

Red X turned his head to see who was coming up behind him. Cyborg was speeding up and closing in on him.

"Not a chance freak," said Red X. He used his ghostly powers to lift his motorcycle off the ground and then he jumped onto the T-Car.

"Get off," said Cyborg growling.

"Not a chance," said Red X. Then he placed a red X bomb on top of the roof. Red X jumped back onto his motorcycle and the bomb went off.

"So long," said Red X looking behind at Cyborg, but he was still there.

"How is that possible?" said Red X, "You should have been killed."

"I pressed a button and the top of the car flew off," said Cyborg, "It's detectable roof sucker."

"You're dead," said Red X.

"Not before you," said Cyborg punching on the gas and ramming the motorcycle (remember, Red X maybe a ghost, but his motorcycle and suit are real and can take damage).

"You stupid son of a…" said Red X, but he didn't finish. He went off the road and his motorcycle and e explode on contact with a pine tree.

"Another one bites the dust," said Cyborg. Then all of a sudden, he was rammed by the ghost teen coming out of nowhere from behind him.

"Nowhere to go," said the teen giving a death grin. Has he grinned, his skin started to peel away revealing his ghostly skeleton.

"I got to stop him," said Cyborg, "But how? I'll just go right through him." Then he spotted Anthony coming up ahead of him.

"Prefect," said Cyborg speeding up.

"Oh you again?" said Anthony, "I'm getting tried of you." He started to slow down so he could ram him from the front with his back.

"Just what I wanted you to do," thought Cyborg as Anthony and the ghost teen move in for the kill. Cyborg at the last second spun out of the way and watch has both ghost cars collided launching the jeep into the air and a spin and crashing the ground. Meanwhile, the pickup knocked over onto it's side smashing the whole right side. Then the jeep crashed into the pickup again causing both of the vehicles to explode into ghostly flames.

"Now I only have…" started Cyborg, but he didn't get to finish. Casey Wrights appear from behind him and started to ram him.

"Thanks for getting rid of most of the competition," shouted Casey, "You and the Slade guy are the only people standing in my way of winning."

"Not again," said Cyborg. He was out of options, no more people to get Casey to drive into, and no more ways to run him off the road. Nothing left to do.

"I got to get away from him," said Cyborg.

"No way you can win," said Casey's voice.

"Where?" said Cyborg looking around, he had vanished.

"I'm your head idiot," said Casey, "There is no way you can win this. I'm the champion."

"That would never stop me," said Cyborg, "I'll never give up!"

"Too bad," said Casey, "Now your doom." He then reappeared in front of him. Then all of a sudden, Cyborg's vision started to go away.

"What's happening?" said Cyborg.

"Just my favorite trick in the book," said Casey's voice, "My vision fixer, or destroyer."

"I can't see a thing," said Cyborg.

"Actually," said Casey, "No way you can win know if you can't see."

"I got to try," said Cyborg. He reached for the auto pilot and accidentally turned on the headlights.

"What!" said Casey, "Turn the stupid…" But his voice faded away, then Cyborg's vision returned to normal.

"What happened?" said Cyborg. Casey had vanished from his sight.

"Who cares," said Cyborg, "He's gone. I got to reach Slade and beat him. I'm running out of time." He looked at the clock. It was 1: 51 am. He had 9 minutes to reach Slade and beat him, or his friends belong to Slade.

"Got keep moving," said Cyborg stomping the gas pedal. Soon, Slade came into view. Now came the big challenge. Beating Slade.

Slade looked behind him, he could see Cyborg coming up. He said to himself, "He's still alive? Fine, I'll just have to do kill him myself."

The truck opened up, and two rockets flew straight out and at Cyborg.

"Come on," said Cyborg spinning the T-Car out of the way, "He's got to do something better than that to beat me."

He looked back at the missiles that past him. They started to turn around and come back at him.

"Crap," said Cyborg, "Homing missiles. He thought this out carefully."

He started to speed up again. He had a good idea.

Cyborg started to get even closer to Slade's car. Slade looked at him in his review mirror.

"What is he up to now?" said Slade.

The missiles started get even closer to Cyborg and he said, "I got to make this count."

He bumpier Slade's truck. This got Slade frustrated. Then he started to push Cyborg's car back. Then he relized what Cyborg was doing.

"Crap," said Slade, then he push an eject button and was launched from his car. He watched as Cyborg moved out of the way and the missiles slammed into his truck causing an explosion.

"I'll be back," said Slade, "This isn't over yet."

"Booyah!" said Cyborg, "I'm going to win this!" Then the clock turned to 2:00 am, and a huge white light appeared, and Cyborg blacked out.

"What was that?" said Cyborg when he rose. He looked around him. All the titans were back.

Cyborg and his friends were back on the road where Cyborg was racing. They all had fainted apparently.

"I guess I won," said Cyborg getting to his feet.

"What happened?" said Robin waking up.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "All I remember is a diner and that's it."

"Nothing happened," said Cyborg, "Let's just get back moving." Everyone agreed and got back into the car and continuing driving.

* * *

Author Note: The race has ended, but they still have to get past the rest of the trip down Route 666.

Next chapter: The Gang


	5. Chapter 5: The Gang

Chapter 5: The Gang

* * *

"How long now?" said Beast Boy, "This is very boring!"

"About a few more days and we'll be there," said Robin looking at the map, "Would you stop complaining?"

"No way!" said Beast Boy, "You took down here and we were almost killed by a ghost black semi truck!"

"Well," said Raven, "We weren't killed and we are still here. Are chances of seeing that semi-truck are very slim. So relax!"

"Here have to go," said Starfire.

"What?" said Terra.

"I need to use the bathroom," said Starfire, "Really badly!"

"A rest stop is coming up," said Robin, "We'll stop there for a while."

"Please hurry," said Starfire.

"If she wets herself," said Beast Boy, "I'm walking the rest of the way!"

* * *

At the rest stop, Starfire ran into the bathroom fast. Beast Boy went to the vending machine while the titans waited for Starfire.

"Let's see," said Beast Boy, "Chocolate Bar, M&Ms, or Cheetos. Why is everything so hard to choose from!"

Meanwhile outside, the sky began to get dark. Dark black clouds filled the sky. Thunder was starting to be heard.

"Strange," said Terra, "The radio didn't say a storm was coming."

"What's even weirder is that I never such dark clouds before," said Cyborg looking up, "Those don't look good. Maybe we should head inside before the rain starts."

All of a sudden, rain began to fall. Then came a ghostly mist covering the ground.

"This is freaky," said Robin, "What's going on here?"

"Beats me," said Terra.

"I'm sensing something," said Raven, "I feel an evil force heading our way."

A low sound started to emerge from the mist. It started out low, then it got louder.

"What's that sound?" said Terra, "It sounds like a bunch of motorcycles."

All of a sudden, headlights appeared glowing through the dead like mist. 20 motorcycles bikers appeared on big motorcycles. It looked like they formed from the mist, because as soon as they appeared, the mist disappeared.

"What the hell?" said Cyborg.

* * *

Then the bikers started to circle them. They were laughing and snickering.

"What do we have here?" said a biker with a shaved head.

"Looks like a bunch of babies to me," said a girl with tattoos covering her face.

"What are doing around here?" said a huge fat biker that appeared to be the leader.

"We are just passing through," said Terra.

The bikers started snickering and the tattoo girl said to the fat one, "Hey Pork-chop, what should we do with these guys?"

"I have a good idea to do with the blond," said Pork-chop, "She'll be a good member of our gang."

"What makes you think I join?" said Terra.

"Because you have no choice," said the shaved head biker. Then his eyes started to glow red, and Cyborg, Robin, and Raven were tossed across the parking lot into the side of the building.

"Grab her!" said the tattoo girl. All of the bikers started at her, but Terra sent a shockwave of rocks and dirt at them knocking most of them off their bikes.

"Take more than that to stop us," said the shaved head biker, "No where to run girl."

* * *

All of sudden Starfire appeared and lifted Terra out of the bikers' range.

"Leave my friend alone!" said Starfire.

"Whoa," said Porkchop, "That's a babe. Screw the blond! Get my the red head!"

"What!" said Starfire. All of a sudden, one of the bikers pulled out some kind of gun and shot Starfire dropping her to the ground.

About this time, Beast Boy heard what was happening and ran outside.

"What the!" said Beast Boy, "Who are they?"

"We are the Devil Gang," said Pork-chop, "Don't mess with us. We'll know take this girl with us." He then grabbed Starfire and started off with her.

"No! You can't!" said Beast Boy running the biker's way, but he was tossed through the air and through the building's glass doors.

"See you later freaks!" shouted the tattoo girl speeding off. All of the bikers jumped back onto their bikes and started off escaping.

"Not a chance," said Terra jumping at one of the bikers knocking him to the ground and stopping him from escaping.

"Why you stupid bitch," said the biker now strangling Terra, "You're dead."

All of sudden, the sun came back out. The sun rays hit the biker left behind and smoke started to come off him.

"What the hell!" he said, "NO!" Then he started to turn to dirt and disappear leaving only his dust behind.

"What happened?" said Beast Boy getting up, "Where did they go?"

"Poor Starfire," said Terra to herself, "We got to save her before who knows what they'll do to her. But where did they go?"

* * *

**Author Note**: This starts the next part of the story, this part focus on Beast Boy as he tries to save Starfire from her doom.

The bikers are not ghosts. They are more the lines of zombies. That's why that biker turned to dust after getting hit by the sunlight.

Chapter is the story behind the bikers and who they are. Prepare for this coming up.

* * *

**Next To Come**: Devil Gang's Story 


	6. Chapter 6: Devil's Gang Story

Chapter 6: Devil Gang's Story

* * *

"What happened?" said Best Boy getting off the ground, "Where's Starfire?"

"They took her!" said Terra running over to Beast Boy's side, "We got to help her!"

"Fine," said Beast Boy feeling his head, "But first question. Where did she go anyways?"

"Ah," said Terra thinking, "Good question. Where did she go anyways?"

"I can tell you that," said a voice. Both of them turned. An older man with cane was walking towards them. He appeared to be about 60, he was bald, short, and was wearing sweat pants and sweat shirt.

"Who are you?" said Terra.

"Name's Joe," said the man, "I see you went the Devil Gang."

"No kidding," said Beast boy, "What was your first impression?"

"They are pretty tough," said Joe, "My question is what are you doing out here?"

"We are on a road trip," said Terra, "One crappy road trip."

"Correction," said beast Boy, "One fking road trip to me."

Terra then hit him on the back of the head and said, "Watch you language in front of people."

"Ah!" said Joe, "Young love blooms!"

"Anyways," said Beast Boy rubbing his head, "You know those guys?"

"Yes," said Joe, "They are the Devil Gang, the only gang to rule Highway 666."

"How's that?' said Terra.

"They killed all other gangs that tried to take over," said Joe.

"They what?" said Terra, "That's nuts and horrible!"

"Yes," said Joe, "But no one his able to stop them, because they are what we say, cursed."

"Cursed?" said Beast Boy, "How are they cursed?"

* * *

"Back in the 70s," said Joe, "They were the most feared motorcycle gang cross the nation, expect the Devil's Angels gang. Anyways, they always strike fear in any place they crossed through. They always wanted more power and no other gang to stand in their way. But one night, everything went wrong."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, "This sounds cool!"

"Shut up and stop interrupting!" said Joe, "During the day, they had crossed the line. A fellow biker gang member goes to this church you see. So the Devil's Gang burned it down to send a message that they'll destroy everything their fellow rival gang biker's loved."

"That's horrible," said Terra, "That so sick!"

"I know," said Joe, "20 people died in the fire. Unfortunately, they say the biker who went to that church appeared before them that later night. He pointed at them and mumbled something under his breath."

"What was it?" said Beast Boy.

"Quiet," said Joe, "Then the Devil Gang killed the biker. But when they did, the biker's spirit appeared before them and cursed them there. The cursed turned the Devil Gang into zombies and ghosts. Now they haunted this route, because it's where they died on, killing whoever was a member of that gang and kidnapping people and forcing them into being part of there gang, by turning them into zombies as well. But that a legend."

* * *

"So much for being a legend," said Terra, "Where did they take Starfire?"

"Probably to the abandon mining town to the west of here," said Joe, "It was always they hang out when they pasted through here. If you want to rescue your friend, you got to do it before sun down, or she'll become a zombie herself."

"Sun down is in 5 hours," said Terra checking her watch, "We got to get to her fast. But what about our friends?"

"Don't worry about them," said Joe, "I'll watch them for you and tell them where you gone."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy, "Since we don't have the keys to the T-Car, let's use that motorcycle left behind, Terra."

"Good idea," said Terra nodding, "We better hurry, every second we stand around here, we waste on saving Starfire."

"Right," said Beast Boy running over to the motorcycle, "Let's roll!"

Terra jumped on and Beast Boy and she took off for the mining town. Joe watched as they drove off and issued for figure in the shadows. The figure walked out, it was Slade.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry, had SAT tests or whatever, bad week, and my laziness been taking over. So sorry for late updating on this story.

Considering my next part of my story to come is based off Spirited Away and stuff, after this story ends, it may take a while for Part III Spirit House to arrive since I don't hjave it on DVD or VHS.

Attention all reivewers, male and female! My birthday is coming up soon! It in about 22 days which is inculding todayand on March 22nd. Mark all your calendners for this moment! Peace out!

Next to Come: The Rescue Mission


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: The Rescue Mission

* * *

"Which way is the mining town anyways?' said Terra holding onto Beast Boy, "Didn't Joe mention it?" Beast Boy and Terra are now heading off the save Starfire from The Devil's Gang on a motorcycle.

"Ah," said Beast Boy thinking, "I think I remember from the map Cyborg had in the car that the mining town is up ahead."

"You think?" said Terra eyeing him, "You either think, know, or don't have a single clue. So which is it?"

"It's think," said Beast Boy, "Anyways, it should just be up ahead."

"You better be sure it up ahead," said Terra, "Or you're to see how bad a bitch I can be and you don't want to see it. Got that?"

"Got all of that," said Beast Boy nervously. He had seen how much of a bitch she can be when she turned to Slade's side in. But his friends said that never happened, is it a dream or a memory everyone forgotten?

"Hey!" said Terra pointing ahead of them, "I see something up! It's the town! You were right!"

"Thank God for that," said Beast Boy and then he thought, "I don't need another problem on my hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the rest stop, Joe and Slade looked over the fainted titans.

"Aren't you going to do it yet?" said Joe, "I mean they are right there and they are all unconscious and they'll give you no problem at all?"

"That's right," said Slade, "But I need the other 3 titans before I can do it. I may have lost that race to get most of them, but they are not complete until I have all 6 of them. Until then, I'll be waiting. Contact me when you have them all."

"Yes sir," said Joe bowing before him. Then he watched as Slade turned into the shadows and has gone.

"I'll just wait now," said Joe, "They'll be back either way and I'll be waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are," said Terra, "Pretty neat place." The old town had one street that led up to a mountain that had a mine in it. Houses were on the street, but a path led to a shed that had noise coming out of it.

"You hear that?" said Beast Boy, "I think I hear Starfire!"

"Hold on," said Terra listening, "I think hear it too."

"Let me go you Zolworg Tubeck Plixing Zarbmarker!" shouted the voice.

"Yep," said Beast Boy, "That's her all right. Let's go save her." He started to run down the path, but Terra grabbed him.

"Hey!" said Terra, "We need a plan! We just can't run in there have cocked and all! If they could launch you through the building without moving a muscle, just running in there without a plan is going to get us killed!"

"Ok," said Beast Boy, "What do you have in mind then? We need to save her."

"Ok," said Terra whispering in his ear, "This is the plan. Now listen good."

"Why are we whispering?" said Beast Boy, "It's not like they're any other people around here."

"More dramatic," said Terra, "Now here is the plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" shouted Starfire. She was floating in the middle of the air with ghostly chains tying herself up.

"If we let you go," said Pork-chop, "We wouldn't have a new member."

"Why are you doing this?" said Starfire, "Why me?"

"Why not?" said tattoo girl, "The reason we are doing this because we don't have anything else to do. Now that we are cursed, we have nothing else to do."

"You can't do this!" shouted Starfire.

"If we can't do this," said shaved biker, "How come we are able to do this?" He and the rest of gang laughed evilly.

"I don't get it," said Starfire confused. All of a sudden, an engine sound started to appear. Then Beast Boy and Terra burst through the door of the warehouse. Their distraction made the bikers lose their psychic hold on Starfire dropping her.

Beast Boy grabbed Starfire as he spin around and put her on the motorcycle and drove out the building.

"Don't let them escape!" shouted Porkchop to the bikers already chasing after Beast Boy and friends, "Don't let them escape!"

"Thanks for the saving me," said Starfire as they got back on the highway.

"Sure," said Beast Boy, "Wait a minute, is it darker?" Darkness began to fill the sky, fog escaped out of the cracks in the ground, and it began to rain.

"They're coming," said Terra looking back as the bikers form from the fog, "They catching up."

"No way your escaping brats," called the shaved head biker to them, "You're coming back with us."

"Like we would," said Beast Boy speeding up, "Terra now!" A yellow glow came from her hands as she raised the ground, making a barrier.

"That should hold them," said Terra has she heard some crashes behind the wall.

"Yes," said Starfire, "But for how long is it going to stay that way?"

Then the rock wall exploded into tiny pieces and dust. After the dust settled, the remaining 10 bikers kept up.

"Wow," said Beast Boy, "That didn't take too long. Make a strong one next time."

"I have a better one if you didn't like it;" said Terra, "Stop the motorcycle now!"

"Are you crazy?" said Beast Boy, "They're going to kill us! That's nuts to stop now!"

"I agree," said Starfire, "Why stop?"

"Trust me on this," said Terra, "But if not, I'll do it myself!" She jumped off the motorcycle and landed in front of bikers coming. She raised her hands, and then the ground started to open up and swallowed the rest of the bikers.

"See!" said Terra, "Prefect idea! Send back to hell!"

"She's so hot," said Beast Boy.

"But is she wet," said Starfire confused, "Not hot, wet!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you got your friend back now," said Joe as Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire arrived.

"Yep," said Beast Boy, "How our friends doing?"

"They're still out of it," said Joe, "But they're ok. Glad to see you're all alive."

"I'm going to try to wake Cyborg up," said Terra, "I just want to get off this crazy route."

"You do that," said Joe as the awake titans try to wake up the other and then Joe whispered, "Enjoy your freedom while you can. Because soon, you'll be Slade's soon."

"Say something?" said Beast Boy.

"Nope," said Joe walking off, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Author Note: The next chapter is the last part of this story. Hope you like this part of the story.

Next chapter is the titans escape from Slade on the road while being attacked by a familiar foe.

Next to Come: Chapter 8: You Are Now Leaving


	8. Chapter 8: You Are Now Leaving

Chapter 8: You Are Now Leaving

* * *

The titans were back on the road after the thing with the bikers finished. They were now hoping to Mt. Rushmore by tomorrow morning. But that what they are hoping to do. Cyborg and Beast Boy have a lot of things on there mind at the moment. 

"That's the last time I take a shortcut," thought Cyborg, "This whole route was cursed. With dead drivers racing for the people's souls and those zombie bikers. I'm never going this way again."

"This whole trip so far is crap," thought Beast Boy, "Used as a trophy for ghosts and the living dead. Then having to save Starfire from zombies. What a hell of a trip I'm having."

"According to the map," read Robin, "Mt. Rushmore is 100 miles away, but with the speed we are going at, we'll be there in the morning."

"Thank God for that!" said Cyborg and Beast Boy, "I want out of hell now!" Everyone stared at them with a weird look.

"Ok," said Robin confused, "Just keep your eyes on the road, Cyborg. We don't need a crash before we leave this route."

* * *

After 3 hours of driving and bickering, they were lost somewhere on the road. Then it got even worse when the sun started to set.

"Crap," said Terra, "Where the heck are we anyways? Please don't tell me that we are lost out here! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Try being positive on this moment we are in!" said Cyborg, "I'm trying to be positive in this moment. Follow my example, ok?"

"Nope," said Terra, "We're dead and we are totally lost in the middle of a God forsaken route filled with zombies, ghosts, ghouls, and fog! Wait a minute…"

All of the titans looked around them, fog started to pour out of the ground. The streetlights started to dim slowly and the go out. Then a cold wind started to pickup, that chilled all of there souls.

"This seems very familiar," said Raven, "Just right before that huge semi-truck came out of nowhere."

"Or those horrible zombie bikers," said Starfire shivering with fright, "I never want to live that again!"

All of them looked around themselves again. Then they all ran and jump into the T-Car as quick as they could. Cyborg stomped on the gas pedal and took of as fast as they could.

As they drove by the streetlights, each one went out quickly and the fog got even denser. Soon, the whole road was covered and impossible to see.

"Where is it?" said Beast Boy looking out the window, "I can't see a single thing out here!" All of sudden, something came barreling out of the fog. Beast Boy pulled back into the car before the thing nearly took his head off.

The thing that came out of the fog was the huge semi-truck. But the truck had to big differences to it this time around. It was on fire, and Slade was behind the wheels.

"Hello titans," said Slade, "Going my way?" The fire glowed bright ghostly blue. Then fireballs started to burst out of the fire and started to rain on the titans' car.

"What the hell?" said Robin, "He's got fire again? I thought he couldn't do that trick anymore!"

"I guess he still can!" said Cyborg, "But this time it's even crazier! Look!" Robin looked outside and saw the fire touch the ground and burned a hole in the ground that lead to the center of Earth, but that was just a guess.

"This isn't going to end good either way," said Terra who was freaking out, "How are we going to stop him? My powers are useless since he could start burn though any ground."

"My star bolts could just make the fire stronger," said Starfire, "Anyone who has an idea, be so kindly to say it now?"

"I have an idea," said Raven, "But Terra, I'll need your help for this to work." She whispered to Terra, and she nodded.

"Now Cyborg," said Raven to him, "Gain as much distance between us and Slade." He nodded as well, and punched the gas and sped off.

* * *

After losing sight of Slade, Raven told Cyborg to stop the car. Cyborg gave her a strange look, but stopped anyways. Then Terra and Raven got out.

"Now!" said Raven to Terra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The ground started to pull apart and then Terra started to pull as well. They created a huge gap that could shallow the semi.

"This worked before with the bikers," said Terra, "I hope this works with Slade."

"It should," said Raven, "Trust me on this, it well work for sure." They looked and saw the semi appearing up ahead. The semi picked up speed, but Slade didn't see the gap and fell strait into it.

"Told you it would work," said Raven helping Terra close the gap.

"I guess so," said Terra, "But it seems way too easy for us to defeat him. There has to be a catch to this somewhere."

* * *

After 3 more hours of driving, a sign came up saying the exit was 3 miles ahead. Cyborg stopped the car to look at the sign and sighed.

"Finally!" said Cyborg, "We are almost out of here! Thank God! We almost made it." But all of a sudden, the ground started to rumbled and split open. The huge semi drove right of opening.

"Oh crap," said Robin, "He's still coming? This isn't our day at all."

"You'll have to try again," said Slade, "I'm not that easily defeated. Here I come now." The semi started up and started to charge at the T-Car that was already speeding away.

"Can't we shake this guy somehow?" said Beast Boy, "This guy has like 50 lives or something!"

"I have a good idea," said Cyborg, "Since everything out here only happens on Route 666. I think I can lose him this way."

"What do you mean by that?" said Beast Boy confused, "How'll we lose this guy."

As they sped down the route, the exit to the route appeared in front of them. Cyborg took a sharp turn onto this road and so did Slade. But when they reached the exit onto Highway 44, the semi, and along with Slade, disappeared.

"Hey!" shouted Robin, "Where Slade did go now?"

"I think I know," said Cyborg, "That route had so much supernatural events on it, and only it, I thought that once we left the route all the supernatural things would disappear as soon as we reach the exit. I guess I was right."

"No kidding," said Raven, "I just want to sleep know after all of this."

"Me too," said Starfire.

"Well," said Robin looking at the map, "A motel is coming up ahead of us. Let's go there and spend the night there."

"Good idea," said Cyborg, "I need to crash after out running a ghost truck, racing dead drivers, and being launched off my feet by zombies."

As they drove away, the ghost semi appeared at the beginning of the exit of Route 666 and watched as the Teen Titans drove off.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

Author Note: That's it for this part of the series. Thank you all for reading it.

Preview of the Next Story: The titans become lost again and end up in abandon part of the city. While exploring it, Terra becomes separated and ends up in the spirit world while her friends are turned into pig. Now she as to find a way to turn friends back and escape this world. Based off Spirited Away.

If you haven't seen the movie, probably now a good time to see it. Plus, I don't have the movie. Until I get it, I won't write the next story.

I like to thank the following reviewers for reading my story and reviewing it:

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses: My first reviewer of this story and reviewed every chapter of it, thanks for it!

Ahmad: Thanks for the reviews, why did you stop reviewing it?

Strix Moonwing: Same thing as Ahmad.

Agent of the Divine One: Thanks

Terra Rock: Ok, story updated now.

Also, I do this every month now which is declare the best story of the month. Here are the winners now:

1. Emerald: Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGegor

3. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

4. Of Black Feather By: SnEptUne

5. Safari Love By. Michelicious

That's all! Thanks for reading and tune in for the next story. It might take some time though.

Jordan R. Was Here Signing Out

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
